


Seasons of Love

by AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Disconnected Snippets, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred/pseuds/AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Patrick is confused. To be fair, Pete is pretty confused too. Love is love though, and these too idiots are very much in love.





	Seasons of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the Valentine's Day 2019 Peterick Creations Challenge.  
> A few unconnected little snippets that I feel like I should share, with some tears, and some sweetness, and some teenage nastiness.  
> Thanks for reading!

Seasons of Love

1.

When Patrick was six, his class did the usual exchange of valentines. He had been so excited and had gotten cute little cards with Ghostbusters stickers and Sweetarts to share. He put one of each into everyone’s cubbies and sat down in his spot to wait. And wait. And wait. Everyone had already collected their treats, but Patrick had only received one. From the teacher. The little boy felt the overwhelming urge to cry but collected his valentine and tried to savor the little chocolate sweet made bitter by the disappointment rising in his chest.

He held it together until his mom picked him up and immediately burst into little kid sobs. It was stupid, but he thought that the kids in his class were friends, or at least tolerated him! To end up with a “fun size” Hershey bar (Patrick didn’t think littler meant more fun) made shame and bitterness chill his heart. He attempted to convey this to his mother through his hiccoughing, but she didn’t seem to understand.

It was only once they were home and his mom made him a snack that he had calmed enough to speak. The two of them sat on the well-loved couch and his mom pulled him into a hug. Patrick inhaled the calming scent of her sweet perfume and relaxed. Thin fingers combed through fluffy blond hair and her gentle coos coaxed out what was bothering her son.

“The kids at school don’t like me!”

Patricia Stump felt her heart break. “Oh, Ricky…”

“I only got a candy from the teacher.” Patrick sniffled.

            “Sweetheart, I’m sorry.”

            “Why don’t they like me?” he buried his face is his mom’s shoulder.

            “It’s their loss baby. Let me tell you something, not everyone you meet is going to like you and want to be your friend. But you’re going to find your real friends someday Ricky, and you’re going to fall in and out of love as many times as it takes. You’re going to find somebody to love someday. I promise.”

            His little face scrunched up in adorable confusion, but he nodded along. “Okay mommy.”

            He may not have been well loved by his fellow kindergarteners, but he would always have his mom. “I love you.”

            “I love you too Patrick.”

 

2.

The first time it happens, Patrick is still jailbait, just a month or so shy of seventeen, Chicago’s age of consent.

As it is, Pete is being Pete and annoying everyone. They’ve only known each other a few weeks, but Pete is already sure that he’d do anything for this kid. (And anything to this kid) Pete admits to himself.

Patrick, (bitchy, perfect, golden Patrick) is getting ready to have a fit about how Pete is a jackass and refusing to take this seriously. So, Pete does the obvious thing and smacks a harsh kiss right on the teen’s sassy mouth.

Patrick pulls back and gapes at the bassist before landing a solid right hook on his jaw. “What the fuck asshat!”

            Joe guffaws and hauls himself up from his sprawl on the ratty couch. “You moonlighting in the ring Mr. Stump?” his grin only widens when their singer’s eyes blaze into him instead. Pete is only just caught up in the lingering sensation of Patrick’s plush but chapped lips and the ache in his face.

            Why did he always love the scrappy ones he wondered and felt something in him rise to the challenge that was Patrick Martin Stumph.

            “Joe. Leave.”

            “Wha? Practice isn’t over yet.” He bitched and wrinkled his nose at Pete.

Pete just muttered that he and Patrick needed to have a talk as he pushed the teen out of the basement. Again, Patrick’s eyes were drilling into the back of his head and he smiled. If Patrick was already raring to go, (ignoring that it was Pete’s fault in the first place), then who was he to stop him?

Once Joe slams the front door behind him and the two of them are alone, Pete is ready to put his ill thought plan to work. He meets Patrick's eyes again and gets in his face. Guitar callused fingers tangle in fine blond hair to hold him still and he crushes their mouths together. Patrick slams his hands against Pete's chest in an attempt to shove him away. Instead, Pete clings like a punk rock limpet. 

             "Pete, what the hell?"  
             "I'm kissing you. I want to keep kissing you. If you're up to it Trickster, I'd rather like to do more than kiss you." 

Patrick's incredulous expression and fetching flush made Pete's heart soar and they both leaned in for another kiss. There would be many more to come.

 

 

3.

Valentine’s Day was fast approaching, and Patrick was stressed. Pete routinely wore his heart on his sleeve and projected all of his feelings to the world, including how he felt about Patrick. What did you do to show you loved someone, when they preferred grandiose shows of affection and you didn’t?

 

Patrick stared blankly ahead and realized Pete had been trying to get his attention, probably for a while now. He made a noise of acknowledgement and smiled.

“Why the long face Tricky?”

“Just thinking. You should go nap or something.”

Pete snorted “Trying to get rid of me?”

“Always.”

—

“What is this?” He gaped

Patrick smiled and wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck, kissing him with all the sweetness he could muster.

“What was that?” Pete smiled and ducked back in for another kiss.

“You should be able to see the world, Pete. I want to give you that.” He paused and flushed prettily “I can’t take you on a tour through Europe, at least, not yet, but I can give you a taste of Paris.”

There was a plate of fresh croissants on the counter letting off an enticing aroma and gentle music playing. Patrick had once again broken out the candles though there were fewer this time, and they smelled like lavender and vanilla. Rain pattered against the windows and god, he loved this man.

Patrick brushed their cheeks together and whispered, “Dance with me?”

He wrapped his arms around the blond’s soft waist and they began to sway. He buried his nose in his hair and inhaled shakily. The familiar scent of _home_ filled his chest and made his heart skip double time. This was the nicest gesture he’d ever received from anyone he’d been with and it just made him love his Patrick all the more.

The blond began to sing along to the song under his breath and just like every other time Pete’s heart skipped. “Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose...”

When their first European tour was confirmed, they were all excited. Pete secretly thought that the moment Patrick had given him topped all that.

 

X

They had agreed no gifts this year, only cards. They didn’t need tokens of affection to convey how much they loved each other.

Pete handed over a messy looking thing, obviously handmade. Patrick’s heart swelled, and he took the glittery red heart shaped card. On the other side was a basic I Love You cut out of magazine letters. Underneath in Pete’s handwriting was _You’re my Soulmate_.

Patrick had been amused to find them, Ghostbusters valentine cards, almost exactly like the ones that he’d brought for his classmates all those years ago. He plastered it in stickers and taped a KitKat and a note to it. Inside the card in Patrick’s scrawl were the simple words _In the end, I would do it all again. I know you’re my best friend, and more. I think the kids turned out alright._

“Happy Valentine’s Day Petey. I love you.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Trick. I love you too.”

They shared an achingly tender kiss and held each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, give me some love in the form of a kudos and a comment! Come visit me on tumblr @ginandkeroscene too!


End file.
